POR QUE YO
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Rabastan conocio a un joven que le robo el aliento y esta dispuesto a todo por el.


¿POR QUE YO?

Mansión Lestrange

En el salón los tres Malfoy y Rudolps conversan de lo que ha sucedido reciente mente cuando el sonido de voces discutiendo llamo su atención, se dirigieron a dónde venían las voces se congelaron al ver a Harry Potter discutiendo con Rabastan su hermano fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Hermano ¿qué sucede aquí?-.

-Arreglando solo unos asuntos nada grave-sonriente el menor contesto, el mayor levanto la ceja incrédulo nada grave cuando el niño-que-vivió está en su hall y su hermanito tan fresco.

-Potter ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu tío-mientras el ojiverde fulminaba con la mirada al ojigris, que sonreía divertido mientras el menor murmuraba sobre magos inconscientes de grandes egos.

-Bueno yo me voy-dice el gry.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, no saldrás de mi vista por un largo tiempo-el ojiverde levanto las cejas.

-¿Quien te crees para decirme o traerme aquí?-le gruño.

-Tu futuro esposo amor-le acaricio la mejilla, ahora los cinco magos tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡COMO!-grito el menor de los Malfoy que hacia su tío con Potter en la mansión y diciendo que se van a casar el mundo enloqueció o que.

-Pues recuerdan hace unos meses en el verano me desaparecí unas semanas-todos asintieron-Resulta que termine en San Francisco California y ahí conocí a Harry pero ni él ni yo sabíamos quienes éramos una semana antes de regresar nos emborrachamos y nos dijimos nuestros nombres verdaderos-acabo el mago como si nada. interrumpió Draco.

-Supiste quien era y no lo entregaste al Señor oscuro-interrumpió Draco.

-Porque iba a hacerlo sobrino perder esta belleza por el lord que cada día está más loco que Bella-, no lo creo.

-¿Belleza Potter?-incrédulo.

-Sobrino sé que ustedes no se llevan pero no soy ciego tu padre te lo puede decir-volteo a ver a su padre no podría ser cierto Potter tenía el cabello desastroso, horribles gafas no es que fueran feas ya que son de soporte de aire pero de algo se tenia que quejar mentalmente y un gryffindor por amor a merlín pero la mirada de su padre lo dijo todo.

-Draco el es hermoso-dijo su madre.

-Oh por Merlín están todos locos-se quejó aunque sabe que es verdad, no por nada casi medio colegio quiere acostarse con el gry.

-Hermano dime porque tu decisión-pregunto el mayor, veía al moreno todavía con el uniforme su sobrino ya se había cambiado ya que hoy iniciaban las vacaciones de invierno.

El menor de los Lestrange sonrió como el gato que se comió el ratón-Fui a Londres ya sabes últimamente me aburro caminando por un lindo centro turístico muggle y me lo encontré de casualidad, platicamos se sintió mal fuimos al sanador de confianza-su hermano asintió-Le hizo un chequeo me dio una excelente noticia voy a ser papá-.

Rudolps había esperado muchas cosas y es muy difícil que se sorprenda, pero esto nunca lo espero su hermano enamorado del niño-que-vivió por que se notaba que desde su desaparición al regresar venia bronceado mas en forma estaba tan contento que ni siquiera Bella le quitaban el buen humor, por otro lado Potter embarazado tan joven denotaba un gran poder no muchos podían hacerlo ahora entendía por que venció al lord, Lucius también tenía esos pensamientos.

-Cada día me sorprendes Potty mira que embarazarte a los dieciséis, sabes que muy pocos magos varones menores de veinte lo hacen-el ojiverde lo veía sorprendido volteo a ver a su amante este asintió.

-Si bueno la maldición Potter-todos lo vieron intrigado el suspiro-Según Sirius a papa y al abuelo le pasaban cosa extrañas y tenemos un imán para que nos lleguen los problemas-de repente se puso pálido.

-Te sientes bien Harry-pregunto Rabastan al ver como había palidecido.

-Oh cielos cuando Prue se entere me va a matar y más si no llego mañana-.

-Harry nadie te va a matar y quien es Prue-pregunto su sly.

-Ella es mi prima, son brujas aunque no creo que las conozcan-

-Potter nosotros conocemos a todas las brujas-dijo el sly.

-No lo creo hurón entonces me puedo ir-algo preocupado.

-NOO-dijeron todos.

-Harry entiende un bebe mágico es muy apreciado y más cuando es de dos antiguas familias mágicas como dijo Draco es muy difícil que magos menor de edad conciban, tu eres una excepción debes saber la cantidad de magia que se necesita para concebir naturalmente por eso muchos magos se ayudan con pociones-dijo su cuñado.

-Si bueno sobre eso veras-se rasco la cabeza un poco azorado, Rabastan le tomo las manos tomó su rostro para verse a los ojos.

-Amor nadie en esta sala va hacerte daño, vamos a casarnos y formar una familia y nadie te va entregar si eso es lo que piensas-vio la veracidad en sus ojos y todos los demás asintieron siguiendo sus instintos _"__Retirus velum__"_ murmuro el hechizo callo dejando ver a un Harry diferente mucho más etéreo, cabello con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas hasta la cadera, ojos más almendrados con un halo delgado azul mar, pero sus facciones más finas-Tengo sangre de Sirena-.

Era bien sabido que la familia Potter es una de las más antiguas por lo tanto tenia diferentes criaturas aunque la de sirena es muy difícil de que salga a flote pues es necesario un gran poder para obtenerla, cada vez Rudolps está más seguro que su hermano no pudo hacer mejor elección la sangre Potter unida con la Lestrange le daría herederos más fuertes a las dos casas.

-Harry cielo desde cuando usas ese hechizo glamur aunque no lo había oído antes-pregunto Narcisa intrigada, pues ella conocía muchos hechizos pero ese nunca lo había oído o visto, el menor se sonrojo.

-Bueno hace un año mi prima Phoebe peleo con su novio es un demonio como tenía el corazón roto una sirena la engaño, convirtiéndola en sirena y llevándosela Piper, Prue y yo fuimos a rescatarla cuando enfrentamos a la sirena que la hechizo la libero con la condición de entrenarme, ya que como está cerca de mí se le impregno mi aroma y pensó que ella era a quien buscaba.

-Cielos Potter como te pasan esas cosas y ¿cómo es que tú prima sale con un demonio?-pregunto intrigado el rubio menor pues se sabe que los demonios son seres sin corazón, es más ni su lord ha podido tener uno de su lado.

-Cierto lo había olvidado, Rabastan puedo comunicarme con ellas-viéndolo a los ojos.

-Claro puedes usar la red-señalo la chimenea.

-Oh no ellas no tienen y no es necesario ¡LEO!-grito unas luces aparecieron revelando a un joven cabello rubio, ojos azules, muy guapo.

-Harry pasa algo malo-viendo a las personas a su alrededor.

-Pues veras-rascándose la nuca.

-Conozco ese tono lo mismo que tus primas cuando se meten en problemas-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara el ángel.

-Pues yo no los busco ellos llegan a mí-volteando a ver a su amante, el cual sonrió con descaro.

-Crees que Prue me mate si le digo que estoy embarazado-el ángel solo volvió a ponerse las manos en su cara y gemir su desdicha.

-Solo tu verdad-sonrió con vergüenza el menor-Es probable pero no creo que Piper la deje-.

-¿Podrías traerlas?-con cara suplicante.

-En una hora Phoebe está en la universidad y Prue terminando la subasta-¡Perfecto!-leo desapareció.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Draco.

-El guía blanco de mis primas o un ángel como quieras llamarlo-.

-Haber futuro cuñado puedes explicarnos esto- ya que esto lo estaba intrigando quien era ese hombre que apareció en su mansión sin ningún problema, todos fueron a sentarse Rabastan sentó en su regazo a Harry este solo rodo los ojos por las payasadas de su amante.

-Bueno después de que mis padres fueron asecinados me dejaron en la puerta de mis tios o por lo menos pensó la persona que me dejo ahí, pero ellos ya tenían la consigna que si de remota posibilidad me dejaban con ellos me llevaran a los estados unidos con mi verdadera familia, resulta que mi mama fue adoptada por los Evans, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en una vacaciones mi madre se entero de la verdad cuando recibió su carta para el colegio, mi tía abuela me crio junto con mis primas ellas como mi madre son brujas wiccas Prue, Piper y Phoebe Halliwell luchan contra demonios y esas cosas así que se defenderme por eso no me da miedo voldemort, ya que conozco a Colt el novio de Phoebe él es Baltazar un demonio de alto rango cercano a la fuente de todo mal-termino su relato como si nada pasara los cinco brujos no podían creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Por Merlín! Eres familia de las hechiceras, ¡las wiccas más poderosas! ¿Tienes sangre de sirena? ¡Conoces un ángel! ¡¿Tratas con demonios?! ¡¿Estas embarazado de mi tío?! Definitivamente los Potter tienen una maldición-dijo Draco.

-Vez te digo-comento inocentemente el gry, el rubio no podía creer la suerte de su compañero del colegio.

-Espera Harry, amor eso quiere decir que tu madre era una bruja wiccas-Si somos parientes de Melinda Warren la gran hechicera-.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan poderoso Harry tu magia de asistente y wiccas se unen-dijo Rudolps ahora entendía porque es el elegido ya que eso viene de familia.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa las luces volvieron a aparecer el mismo hombre con tres mujeres una de cabello negro como el de Harry ojos azules, bonita pero de facciones duras vestida de traje sastre negro muy elegante, la segunda cabello castaño oscuro ojos color miel de aura tranquila con blusa blanca y pantalón de vestir beige sencilla, pero elegante y por último la más joven cabello negro, ojos café oscuros vestida como roquera falda de cuero y blusa negra de encaje con chamara de piel la más alegre al ver ojiverde lo fue a abrazar de inmediato se congelo, pues le llego una visión se sonrojo viendo entre Rabastan y Harry el moreno en seguida entendió lo que pasaba-¡Oh no! lo viste no digas nada todavía-le dijo un poco apenado que su prima hubiera visto teniendo sexo con su Rab-Ok-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena elegante se acerco al ojiverde y cruzo los brazos-¿Y estas aquí porque?-.

-Prue, no lo regañes ni que nunca hubieras hecho nada malo-dijo Phoebe.

-Si bueno, ese no es el punto y lo sabe explícate-exigió.

-Como sabes de mi herencia-ellas asintió.

-Estoy embarazado- entrecerró los ojos.

-Si ese hombre te violo-con el movimiento de su mano separo una gran vitrina que estaba pegada a la pared la cual levanto con una gran facilidad lanzándola hasta la otra pared del hall, solo detenida a unos centímetros de la pared por el poder de Piper.

-Nosotras lo haremos pedazos-haciendo estallar con sus manos-dijo la castaña.

-Piper vuélvela a la normalidad y Prue no es tu casa para destruir las cosas-la castaña con un movimiento perezoso de su mano la reconstruyó la morena movió los dedos dejándola en su lugar, el poder es abrumador de la wiccas pensaron los magos.

-Yo soy Rabastan Lestrange el padre del hijo de Harry también me voy a casar con el-la morena y castaña se acercaron al ojigris se veía confiado, aunque por dentro no era lo mismo después del despliegue de poder-¿Que pretendes con Harry? quiero la verdad no me gustan las mentiras-dijo la mayor de las Halliwel.

Lucius se consideró una persona difícil de intimidar pero estas brujas son punto y aparte la mayor de ellas que ahora hablaba con Rabastan es bastante intimidante, sus poderes son increíbles se nota que Harry es la niña de sus ojos realmente los días del Lord están contados ahora entendía porque nunca llego al cementerio ellas lo salvaron o más bien salvaron a su lord de ser destruido por ellas.

-Parece que tu novio tiene razón, no puedes regresar al colegio-hablo Prue.

-Si lo sé el glamur lo tendría que activar más seguido y sería muy agotador-.

-Harry cielos debes descansar, además Colt todavía no se entera de tu embarazo-dijo la menor de las wiccas.

-Crees que se enoje con migo y me lance una bola de fuego-preocupado por la reacción del demonio.

-No a ti te adora, eres como su hijo pero a tu novio no lo sé-dijo Phoebe mientras lo abrazaba.

-Oh sabes que Leo y Colt tiene una apuesta de quien es el primero que acaba con el psicópata que te persigue-divertida comento.

-Pero eso no es justo yo también quiero apostar a que va a se Piper que lo va volar en pedazos-.

-Es lo mismo que yo les dije pero insisten que son ellos ya sabes hombres-dijo rodando los ojos los dos se reían la menor de las hechiceras y el moreno, sin saber que su platica es escuchada por los demás magos un poco intrigados como hablan de su señor como si no fuera nada pero suponían que este poder solo es la punta del isberg ya que no por nada son las hechiceras profetizadas aunque suponían que es de familia ya que Harry es el niño-que-vivio.

Narcisa los invito a sentarse y tomar un poco de té y galletas con unas tartas también.

Ya acomodados en la sala-Prue encontré algo para tus subastas-le entrego dos cajas emocionado el moreno, una bolsa de terciopelo azul abrió la bolsa encontrando un pequeña vasija, al verla jadeo la saco con reverencia.

-Donde la conseguiste es una vasija ceremonial para la momificación de era del faraón Tutan kamon solo hay cinco de las que se tienen registro tres están en el museo de guisa y otra se rompió en la extracción de las mismas y la quinta se considera inesistente pues nunca se encontró-.

-Fue fácil si existe ya que es esta me la dieron los goblins al regresarles la espada de gryffindor, la copa de huffelpuff y la diadema de ravenclow-.

-Pero esto vale muchísimo-sorprendida.

-Si más de cincuenta millones de dólares pero a ellos no les interesa le interesa más sus joyas forjadas por ellos-la morena no podía creer que despreciaran algo así pero ellas sabían que los goblins son raros.

Abrió la caja grande donde saco unos papeles que leyó detenidamente volteando a verlo-Esto es cierto-Si desde hoy eres socia de la casa de subastas-No puedo aceptar esto es mucho-la tomo de las manos.

-Prue no lo tomes como algo malo hice una inversión con mi dinero, sé que ustedes son lo suficiente mente capaces de salir adelante Piper tiene uno de los mejores clubs de la ciudad yo te necesito como el otro socio no sé nada de la casa de subastas tu eres la experta y mejor asesora, tendrías todo el poder para decidir lo mejor para la empresa además yo solo voy a ir esperar que me deposites mi parte-sonrió con descaro a su prima.

-Ni lo pienses jovencito vas estar conmigo en las auditorias-los dos sonrieron mientras le da un abrazo abrió la otra caja donde había un hermoso collar con rubíes y diamantes-Wow exclamaron las cuatro mujeres.

-Es hermoso-dijo Phoebe.

-Este perteneció a la última mujer Hollows el collar fue maldecido por una mujer que la envidiaba por haberse casado con el hombre que se había obsesionado, que todas las descendiente de esa familia que se lo pusieran moriría asfixiado la maldición fue destruida pero yo no quiero nada así en mi bóveda por eso te lo doy para la subasta-esto atraerá a muchos coleccionistas socio-le dijo la wicca.

Lucius nunca se imagino que Potter hiciera una inversión tan inteligente ser dueño de una casa de subastas le daría una gran influencia en el mercado, sin mencionar de los contactos que obtendría en el mundo muggle como mágico pero suponía que esa era la influencia de las brujas.

-Potter has pensado que tu casa de subastas abarque el mundo mágico hay un gran mercado obtendrías muchos beneficios ya que algunos cambian artefactos antiguos muggles por mágicos-Señor Malfoy si usted me entrega una propuesta Prue y yo la analizaremos y podemos tener una coosociedad-.

-Me parece aceptable-dijo el hombre rubio.

-Solo hay un punto que no es negociable-dijo la wicca.

-Y eso sería señorita Halliwell-pregunto.

-Harry no va ser usado como una atracción sera un socio y dueño sera tratado como tal yo soy la que manejare todo lo relacionado con la publicidad no vamos a permitir que lo usen como ese viejo idiota quería- Concordamos con Prue-dijo la menor de las tres.

-Y Yo las apoyo mi futuro esposo nos sera expuesto, necesita mucha tranquilidad en los próximos meses-dijo Rabastan.

-No me compare con ese viejo senil solo utilizaremos su nombre para darle la credibilidad no más-dijo entendiendo el punto de las hechiceras.

-Siendo así solo esperamos su propuesta señor Malfoy-.

-Prue voy a necesitar ver a Milena-.

-¿Para qué cielo?-pregunto Piper.

-Necesito saber cómo el embarazo va descontrolar mis poderes si va a ser peor-comento el ojiverde.

-No puedes controlarlos ahorita-pregunto preocupada Piper.

-Más o menos miren me podrían traer un recipiente con mucha agua- el mayor de los lestrange se la pidió al elfo una gran pesera con agua apareció.

Se concentro la fue levantando pero en un momento exploto mojando a todos menos al él, se concentro y toda el agua regreso dejando a todos secos.

-¡Es inestable!-analizando hablo Leo.

-Si aunque no sé cuánto más pueda ser. Iremos mañana si no hay inconveniente-viendo a Rabastan.

-No hay ningún problema pero me gustaría ir con ustedes para conocer a esa sirena tengo unas dudas-dijo Rabastan.

-¿Puedo ir?-pregunto el rubio menor.

-Claro Draco te daré de ofenda de paz-dijo con descaro.

-¡Potter!-gruño.

-Solo bromeaba que amargado-solo lo fulminó con la mirada no se arriesgaría a decirle nada no sabia de que eran capaces sus letales primas.

-Creo que seria buena idea ir a la casa que tenemos en San Francisco podemos estar mas cerca y conocernos un poco mas-propuso Rudolps salir se Londres le parecía un buen plan.

Harry se fue con sus primas y el ángel y ellos lo alcanzarían, el primero en irse fue Rabastan pues no quería estar lejos de su prometido y futuro hijo.

-Rudo estamos listos-dijo Cissa.

-Y el tío Rabastan-buscándolo con la mirada el rubio menor.

-Ya se fue hace una hora no va dejar a Potter solo mucho tiempo le pego el amor-atravesaron la chimenea la casa de San Francisco estan iluminada nada que ver con la de Londres se pusieron ropa muggle aparecieron a fuera de la casa Halliwell, entraron apresurados pues oyeron una explosión.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron los magos.

-Oh nada solo un poco de magia de Harry pero uso mucha fuerza-.

-Pero no puedes usar magia fuera del colegio Potter-le regaño.

-Draco yo hago magia desde los cuatro años y aqui en América no hay restricción de la magia, no uso varita-con un movimiento de mano todo quedo reconstruido.

-Cielos espero que Milena nos ayude a este paso la casa quedara demolida-se quejo el moreno.

-Harry tu embarazo afecta tu magia siempre has sido poderoso, la abuela tuvo que hacer mucha magia, para arreglar tus arranques sin contar a mis novios-dijo Phobe divertida.

-No olvides a los demonios y espíritus como volaban en pedazos cuando lo asustaban cuando estaba leyendo-las tres se rieron recordando esa escena Harry tenia seis años estaba muy entretenido, cuando un demonio lo asustó, ellas junto con su abuela llegaron solo para ver estallar al intruso mientras murmuraba molesto sobre demonios desconsiderados.

En la tarde Harry, Piper y Prue aparecieron en la cueva donde conocieron a la sirena, después Leo, Phobe, Draco y Rabastan aparecieron-Me gusta aparecer así es mas comodo-dijo el rubio.

El ruido del agua los alertó en la poza que reflejaba los rayos del sol extendiendo un arcoíris a su alrededor asomo la cabeza una hermosa mujer de ojos azul oscuro, piel dorada, un brasier de piedras marinas cubriendo su busto, con cola de pescado con varias tonalidades de azules finas facciones una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara al ver al ojiverde.

-¡Pequeño tritón! ¿Cómo has estado? entra al agua-se quitó la chamarra los zapatos entro su ropa flotabva después de un destelló la cola de moreno con hermosos tonos verdes claros y oscuros Rabastan veía hipnotizado a su pareja la cola brillaba hermosa su piel blanca con ese tono dorado brilla más con el agua.

Milena rodeo a Harry su aura se sentía un poco diferente -¡¿Estas esperando?!-el asintió.

-Si de eso quiero hablarte mi magia esta un poco descontrolada-movió su mano y el agua voló por todas partes en la cueva dejando a los demás mojados.

-Vamos a practicar para que tengas el control de esta si perdieras el control seria terrible, la magnitud de tu magia con la herencia de sirenio eres uno de los mas poderosos tu bebé también lo es, tu pareja-pregunto.

-¡Aquí esta!-señalando al mayor ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara lo exsamino sintió que si ama al pequeño tritón.

-Tú, le ayudaras a controlar su magia y la del bebé-.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto muy interesado el mayor haría todo para ayudar a su amor.

Una hora después en la casa Halliwell habían adaptado la habitación de Harry para que Rabastan se quedara con él, ya que se negó a dejarlo, usarían la bañera de la habitación de Rabastan para los entrenamientos donde Harry utilizaría su poder con el agua mientras su sly lo sostiene del estomago conectando su magia con la de su hijo, para que empiezan a armonizar la magia de asistente con la de criatura ya que Milena le dijo que su hijo la heredaría ya que el al aprender a manejarla seria lo sufiente fuerte para transmitirla y si entrenaba a su hijo este también la pasaría.

Rudolps era el mas interesado en los entrenamiento del ojiverde podía sentir el poder emanar del joven, su sobrino tendría una gran herencía por parte de su papá cambio todas las protecciones de las mansiones Lestrange conocía la locura de su ex esposa no están dispuesto por nada que tanto su hermano como su cuñado y futuro sobrino sufrieran un ataque por esa; desde que se había separado mágicamente de ella había mejorado tanto física como emocional, la influencia tan pútrida de Bella lo estaba debilitando hasta Narcisa rompió todo lazo con ella no quería que su hijo e esposo les pasara algo por ella.

Además desde que llegaron a América se han sentido mejor son libres de caminar por las calles sin ser señalados por sus anteriores actos, que fue por culpa de su abuelo que tuvieron que unirse al loco psicópata y lo obligó a casarse con la loca pero ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin se siente libre.

Cuando los magos conocieron a Colt fue muy interesante como el hombre sexy y peligroso llego junto al ojiverde, lo abrazo hablándole al oído Rabastan estaba que trinaba de coraje ¿quién era ese idiota que abraza a su Harry? pero la llegada de las wiccas calmo todo.

-¿Colt estas bien?-pregunto su novia.

-Nada puede pasarme Phobe-le sonrió le dio un beso sin soltar al menor.

-Colt ¿tengo algo que decirte?-viendo con seriedad al demonio.

-Dime paso algo con ese psicópata-negó con la cabeza.

-No es otra cosa estoy embarazado-los magos lo vieron transformarse tan rápido que la imagen de Voldemort era de risa comparada con la de este hombre, podían sentir todo el mal a su alrededor lo vieron como Harry le hablaba sin inmutarse le sonreía y hacia bromas.

-Tío Rab creo que el que no lo atacaras fue lo mejor no crees-pregunto un poco pálido el rubio y los otros no estaban mejor.

-Si hermanito esperemos que vivas después de pasar su visto bueno-el ojigris solo los fulminó aunque estaba temeroso, enfrentaría todo por su Harry y su bebe se habían convertido en su mundo desde que puso los ojos en él ese verano.

Flash back

Rabastan estaba aburrido de todo estaba feliz de haber sido sacado de Azkaban pero el hablo con su hermano que no quería seguir estando con el Lord, ya habían perdido demasiado por culpa de su abuelo y el lord, Rudolps estuvo de acuerdo junto con Lucius configuraron un plan en el cual convencerían al señor oscuro de que sería lo mejor que el mayor de los Lestrange se divorciara de Bella así ellos recuperarían su lugar para que ellos pudieran tener un buen puesto en el ministerio para su beneficio. Lo convencieron ya que el quería conseguir sus planes así que después de ser su nombre limpiado Rabastan decidió tomarse unos días lo más lejos posible del señor oscuro.

Había oído que las playas de California eran bonitas lo cual confirmo Rabastan recostado en un camastro con una gran sombrilla una rica bebida, siendo la envidia de muchos hombre del lugar pues a pesar de sus años en prisión tenía un buen físico gracias a las pociones nutritivas se recuperó muy rápido sabía que muchos lo devoraban con la mirada de hecho eso siempre le paso en su época en el colegio.

Salió del mar, nadar era relajante sobre todo ahora que había recuperado su libertad viendo a su alrededor, donde lo vio al joven más impresionante sin ser consciente de sus actos se dio cuenta cuando estaba a unos pasos del chico.

-Hola-dijo la mirada del chico lo hizo sonreír estaba sorprendido.

-Hnnn…es a mí-dijo el joven volteando a ver a su alrededor si no había nadie más.

-Si porque no habrías de ser tú-un poco desconcertado pues normalmente cuando le hablaba a alguien por lo regular babean por él.

-Bueno eres un hombre muy sexy y puedes conseguir a quien sea-.

-Que se supone que significa eso-pregunto desconcertado el mayor.

-Bueno hay muchos hombre y mujeres muy atractivos con lo que puedes hablar-levanto las cejas que este chico no se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que es.

-Pues tú me interesas-el chico cruzo los brazos y lo encaro.

-¿Y eso porque sería?-escéptico.

-Eres el chico más caliente del lugar-se sonrojo, muchos le dicen piropos, pero este hombre lo hacía sentirse muy raro su mirada es fuerte tiene un cuerpo increíble. Era como si algo lo atrajera de más tenía un aura que decía peligro, como Phoebe siempre le dijo los chicos malos siempre te atraen.

Los siguientes días se encontró saliendo con el joven, sus primas confiaban en el por eso nunca se preocupó después de una semana ya había dormido con el sexy hombre sabía que talvez no lo volvería a ver pues muchos solo quieren llevarte a la cama luego ya ni los vez como sus primas le habían contado experiencias.

Pero no paso así Rab siguió buscándolo todos los días hasta esa noche cuando se emborracharon y le dijo su verdadero nombre, vio como Rab se congelo y maldijo antes de decirle quien era.

Aunque le aseguro que lo buscaría en Londres solo asintió, después de despedirse al otro día no creyó que lo buscara le dolía pensar que sentía algo por un seguidor del lado oscuro.

Para su sorpresa en su primera salida al pueblo lo esperaba en las tres escobas, en una habitación privada donde solo se vieron un rato se besaron terminaron haciéndolo hasta casi la hora de irse al colegio de nuevo.

Fin flash back

De ahí siguieron viéndose cada salida y escribiéndose al principio no sabía cómo decirle a Harry que quería una relación con él, sabía que llegaba el final de año de hecho ese día acababa el curso salió a despejarse eso siempre serbia entonces.

Flash back

Era temprano camino un poco por King Cross pero sea alejo hasta que llego a aun bello parque se extendía por varios metros, había gente pero no mucha algunas personas corriendo otras habiendo poses rara (Yoga) un joven paseando como ocho perros de diferentes razas, tomo asiento en una de las bancas disfrutando del bien cuidado pasto los ligeros declives en el terreno los grandes árboles, es un día soleado cerro los ojos sintiendo el aire en su rostro. Entonces lo vio a lo lejos caminando con su baúl a cuestas.

Harry camino a un parque que conocía pues por lo regular estaba un rato antes de ir al hotel pues por desgracia este año no encontró vuelo a San francisco para ese día en la tarde sino hasta las seis de la mañana del otro día. Tiro su botella de agua en el cesto de basura se disponía a seguir al hotel cuando una mano le quito el baúl, volteo rápido solo para congelarse cuando fue besado por el su sexy novio.

-Rab ¿qué haces aquí?-murmuro.

-Caminar-como si nada pensaba contestarle, cuando sintió que su mundo giraba, se agarró fuerte del brazo del su novio-¿Estas bien amor?-

-Me siento mareado-no lo pensó dos veces apareció con su sanador de confianza para que le hicieran una revisión completa.

El sanador lo felicito por que sería padre, su pecho se calentó ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para no dejar ir nunca al niño que le robo el corazón, después se aparecieron en la mansión sin darle oportunidad de escapar a su amor.

Fin flash back

Las siguientes dos horas el demonio tuvo su plática muy amena con el mago al cual le dejo claro muchas cosas y hubo solo una amenaza "tú le haces algo estas muerto" tan fácil como eso. No es que no lo culpara él también va a ser lo mismo cuando tenga a su bebe en sus brazos, nadie será suficiente para su hijo.

Colt llego a la casa Halliwell como siempre esperando a ver a su querida Phoebe la bruja que le robo el corazón, aunque siempre pensó que no tenía que solo los humanos tenían sentimientos pero esa pequeña picara le demostró lo contrario su sonrisa se agrando, cuando encontró al joven al que considera un hijo ya que la mención de las hechiceras has sido desde hace siglos por eso cuando ellas aparecieron durante años el lado oscuro ha tratado de eliminarlas, enviando demonio de bajo grado desde un principio para acabar con ellas pero estos nunca regresaron con el tiempo empezaron los planes más elaborados para acabar con ellas iniciando así su interacción con ella la prioridad era conseguir acercarse a una de las hechiceras y concebir un hijo ya que este sería el más poderoso que serviría a sus propósitos pero con el tiempo su corazón empezó a latir por una de ellas la más inquieta, picara y después sin permiso entro a su corazón irremediablemente.

Pero lo que nunca imagino que el conocería al pequeño ojiverde, el primo de las hechiceras al principio mando a secuestrarlo para tratar de distraerlas, lo que nunca imagino fue encontrar un mago tan poderoso y tan pequeño, normalmente los magos hacen pactos con demonios para tener magia, pero el niño tenía una fuerza natural sorprendente destruyo a los que lo custodiaban y se fue en un pop.

Comenzó a seguirlo a todos lados ya que a pesar de destruir a sus subordinados no le importaba hay un aura sobre el diciendo protégeme, la misma que tiene la bruja de la que se enamoró, se conocieron después cuando empezó a buscar a la bruja para llevar a cabo su plan de tener un hijo con ella.

Lo que nunca imagino es que no pudiera hacerlo pues está dispuesto a traicionar, a la fuerte de todo mal por esas dos personitas que le dieron una nueva perspectiva.

Se fue a vivir con ellas aunque todavía no han decidido casarse pues los dos son almas libres pero su relación es estable así que decidió decirle la verdad a Phoebe, que fue lo que ocasiono la pelea donde ella se fue y fue tomada por esa sirena para su suerte cuando sus cuñadas la rescataron esta la libero con la condición de entrenar a su pequeño que resulto tener sangre de sirena, nunca había conocido nada igual lo que ocasiono que al ver sus cambios empezara actuar como un padre celoso de que algún idiota pusiera sus manos sobre su bebé ya que eso Harry para todos en la casa Halliwell.

Luego su niño entro a ese colegio y les contó de sus aventuras a sus hermanas casi les da un ataque por suerte rescataron la piedra, que Leo se la dio a los ancianos para que no causara conflictos en la tierra.

El segundo año no fue mejor con el basilisco por suerte él pudo llegar a tiempo, para incendiar el diario antes de que saliera la serpiente gracias a la visión de Phoebe a la serpiente se la llevo a los pasajes oscuros del inframundo.

El tercer año fue tranquilo ya que Black nunca apareció por el colegio.

El torneo decir que las hechiceras están furiosas fue un eufemismo por suerte cuando el translador se activó leo interceptó a Harry evitando que se levantara el Lord.

Ahora cuando llego a casa abrazo a su pequeño niño aunque había personas que no conocía no le importo, solo saludar a su hijo en el momento que le dijo que estaba embarazado toda su ira siguió alguien se había atrevido a profanar a su pequeño la sangre correría eso era seguro, pero entre su amada y su hijo le contaron los sucesos por lo menos el infeliz que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima a su bebe le dio la cara puede sentir su magia oscura pero sabe que en parte es como es el en cierta forma que se enamoró de la luz de su hijo pero como ya le dejo claro lo cuida o lo desaparece y punto.

Los magos comprobaron que su ex lord no tenia posibilidades contra Potter con todos los que tenia a su alrededor, el demonio quiere a Harry como su hijo por lo que hay una gran unión entre ellos, por lo que su celoso sly tubo que aguantarse el que lo abrazara el demonio ya que no quería conocer ninguno de sus poderes en su persona él quería estar entero para sus amores.

A Colt no le importaba que el novio de Harry se pusiera celoso por que lo abrazará el es como su hijo nadie lo va alejar, además quiere ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar el tal Rabastan puede sentir su magia oscura, pero brilla cuando mira a su pequeño y sabe que debe amarlo pues Prue ya le dijo todo lo que haría si llega a herirlo pues para ellas es un hermanito. Y él pues está más que dispuesto a desmembrarlo si es necesario además su pequeño nunca quedara desamparado.

En la cueva todos están reunidos Harry tiene agarrada con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Rabastan ya que pronto nacerá su bebé en el agua esta Milena con dos tritones que son médicos y otra sirena los tritones estaban concentrados pues habían pasados siglos desde que un tritón había dado a luz, una vez que Milena informó de la situación del pequeño ellos de inmediato lo fueron a ver en el siguiente entrenamiento para mantener vigilado su embarazo parece que no pero tanto las wiccas como su ahora esposo se sentían más tranquilos de que alguien especializado lo viera.

-Llego el momento Harry respira tranquilizante hundete-asi lo hizo se tranquilizo se hundió Rabastan no lo soltó, se sentía nervioso pero emocionado no veía nada pues la luz de la poza no lo dejaba después de varios minutos angustiantes su amor emergió con dos hermosos bebes en brazos un niño que es igual a su Harry, como todos vieron una nena con todas las características de los Lestrange fue lo que pensó el y su hermano que sonrieron contentos la primera niña Lestrange en la familia, Piper fue la primera en acercarse para vestir a los bebés ella cargaba al niño mientras Rudolps a la niña ya que su hermano carga a su esposo ya que tanto Milena como los doctores tritones dijeron que era muy agotador el dar a luz a bebés con herencia de sirena ellos se verían mensualmente para ver el crecimiento de los niños.

Colt apareció en la mansión Black con una peculiar escena una bruja con mirada de loca amenazaba al esposo de Harry, Phobe y Draco.

-¿Y qué sucede?-pregunto como si nada.

-Vaya otra escoria para mi señor oscuro-mientras dijo eso Leo, Piper, Rudolps y Prue aparecieron.

-Mi señor sera feliz que le lleve a los traidores esta escoria que proteje al maldito mestizo todos sabian que era momento de que esto acabara así que la siguieron en la mansión Riddle el señor oscuro sonreía complacido nuevas víctimas-.

-Vaya Bella me trajiste más diversión-pero no pudo hablar más.

-Yo pensé que Harry exageraba, que no le da pena salir con esa cara, mira que mal gusto-dijo la wicca a lo que Colt solo oculto su sonrisa esa era su bruja hermosa-Bueno falta de estilo-dijo la menor de las wiccas.

-Cierra tu boca escoria-grito la loca.

-¡A no! yo se quien seas pero tu y yo no somos iguales mira que tratar con gente como tú, cuando somos las hechiceras mira que falta de respeto-su novio demonio sonrió su novia no se deja de nadie.

El lord como varios se sorprendió pues sabían quien eran ellas ¿qué hacían aquí? ¿Y que tenían que ver con Potter? Esto no podía ser bueno para nada.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con el mocoso Potter?-hablo el lord.

-Mocoso, quisieras nuestro Harry es nuestro y lo que tengamos no es tu negocio-dijo Phobe.

-Cuida tu lengua bruja-gruño Bella, a lo que la wicca lo ignoro.

-Más bien tu deja de molestar a nuestro Harry-dijo Prue.

-Escoria te dije que no le hables a nuestro señor asi-gruño molesta por como le hablan a su lord.

-Si es tu señor no el nuestro-le grito Phebe.

Mientras discuten los magos y las hechiceras Colt pude sentir la energía oscura proveniente del rincón esa misma energía que sintió en Harry cuando lo conoció en el inframundo y le extrajo de la frente era un alma fracturada la siguió con sus poderes conectándola con el hombre serpiente eso era él era un ser maldito por romper su propia alma sin previo aviso lanzo una bola de fuego a la serpiente, con el hombre con cara de serpiente grito lleno de furia.

Prue lanzo a la bruja contra la pared mientras Piper utilizaba sus poderes contra el lord destruyéndolo en pedazos.

Draco solo vio sorprendido como las hechiceras destruyeron al supuesto mago oscuro más poderoso su tía grito llena de furia pero no pudo hacer nada cuando una bola de fuego la dejo hecha cenizas. Colt destruyo toda la mansión Riddle incendiándola solo la vieron arder hasta sus cimientos.

Se había proclamado la victoria sobre el señor oscuro nadie del gobierno pudo entrevistar a Harry pues como ya no vivía en Inglaterra sino en América, MACUSA dejo muy claro que no se permite acosar a sus ciudadanos pues lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry tenía las dos nacionalidades.

El gobierno mágico Americano sabía lo que había pasado pues las Halliwell, Draco y Colt había dado sus recuerdo para que todo quedara documentado a los Malfoy y Lestrange se les dio la nacionalidad con cual podían vivir libres sin problemas en ese país.

La de al lado de las Halliwell fue comprada por Rabastan y remodelada para que pudieran vivir El, Harry sus pequeños y pudieran estar cerca de sus primas.

Rudolph era un invitado casi permanente en la casa Lestrange-Potter pues no quería perderse la crianza de sus sobrinos él ya había aceptado el hecho de no casarse pues no se sentía listo para volver a hacerlo, aunque eso no duro mucho pues dos años después empezó a salir con Prue y un año después se casaron aunque no habían decidido si tendrían hijos o no pues se sentía felices así además decían que con los de Harry estaban completos.

Rabastan no podía dejar de sonreír desde que el lord desapareció de sus vidas su esposo no tenía que preocuparse por nadie que lo quisiera matar. Ahora tenía una familia un esposo que lo ama dos pequeños niños, un hermano, las primas de su Harry y sus amigos Lucius, Narcisa si también su hijo Draco.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? si por primera vez era feliz sin cumplir las expectativas de los demás solo las suyas.

Y hacer feliz a Harry y sus hijos.

Fin.


End file.
